


Watered Down Babies

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Donna and the Doctor a hot day is always made better by a trip to a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watered Down Babies

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters, the planet, the pool or anything else except the desire to paddle in some water.   
> **A/N:** this written and posted in order to wish **motoko1969** and **anyagotr** a very “Happy birthday!”, and to say that their membership cards for the naughtyland club have been posted.  
>  **A/N2:** I tried to think of some shower sex for you, and this scenario came to mind. Weird that! (And I couldn't believe that "Water" is a tag on here!!)

It was a blistering hot day that greeted them as they stepped out of the Tardis and onto the planet surface. 

“Phew! Could this place get any hotter?” Donna griped as the wall of heat hit her. Taking hold of the edge of her blouse, she wafted it to and fro in the vain attempt to cool down.

The Doctor watched its progress with unexpected interest. “Were you hoping it would?” he queried.

“Of course not, you prawn,” she admonished him. “I wonder if there is any water around here that we can use to cool off with.”

“Well…” The Doctor instantly stuck a wet finger in the air, and concentrated hard. “I think we need to walk… this way,” he announced as he started to stride away.

Donna sighed. Could he tell her, just once, what he was going to do before he actually did it? Obviously it was normally too much to ask. Although he probably knew that if he told her when he was going to stick his fingers in the marmalade, she’d end up hitting him. Sometimes it was better to be surprised. 

They soon found themselves pushing their way through some thick foliage, and within a short time they were standing on the bank of a fast flowing river. “This way,” the Doctor urged them, following the river bank; and then the landscape opened out before them to show a waterfall and an enticing blue pool below.

The cool spray from the waterfall took all the heat away from the air, so Donna crept nearer to peep over the edge. “It does look nice down there,” she commented as she eyed the pool. “Any ideas how we can get d-”

Her question was cut off by her foot slipping as the rock beneath it gave way and dropped into the water. With a cry of shock, she thrashed out a hand to grasp any means to stop her fall, and she then disappeared from view.

“Donna!” the Doctor cried out as he tried to grab her hand and missed. But the action toppled his body over, so he let gravity take him into the turbulent waters below. 

She had the sense to land in the water without a belly flop, and quickly pushed up from the bottom to break the surface with determination and relief that she hadn’t hit any rocks on the way down. To her surprise, the Doctor bobbed up beside her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just thought I’d join you,” he joked. “Shall we?” He indicated his head towards a rock shelf that sat underneath the waterfall.

Donna nodded back, and they swam in synch towards the ledge. With ease they both pulled themselves up out of the water and then sat dripping on the rocks. They sat for some seconds catching their breath, shaking water out of their hair and occasionally giggling at the absurdity of their situation. “Who’d have thought this would happen?” she asked, idly scratching her shoulder.

“It was certainly unexpected,” he agreed, rubbing his thumb over his knee. “Is it me or is there a problem with our clothing?”

“What sort of problem? Parasites? Polluting chemicals in the water? Acid?” she immediately wondered in a semi panic.

“No, Donna,” he reassured her by placing a hand on her knee. “I’d say whatever it is, it’s affecting the fabric of our clothing; as if it’s getting…”

“Tighter,” she finished for him. “That means we might be bodily strangled before the seams burst.” 

Oh dear! Should he suggest it anyway? “We should remove our wet clothing while we can.”

“Good idea, Spaceman,” Donna agreed and instantly tackled the button on her trousers. 

“Yes,” he stammered out, trying not to look as anticipation made him anxious; among other things. 

He thought he was doing quite well taking off his things, and had got as far as shrugging off his jacket, tie and converses before Donna loomed up, looking all eager in her bra and knickers. 

“Do you want me to help?” she offered as her fingers landed on his shirt buttons.

“I er…,” he answered; since she had already undone most of his buttons and was at that point tackling his cuffs. “Thank you.” It was with a great deal of effort that he tried not to stare at her semi-naked form, but there was a question he could not avoid asking. “Do you think we ought to take our underwear off?”

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “You could cause yourself some permanent damage if you don’t get your knickers off,” she replied by pointing at where the damage might be done. 

He really didn’t fancy losing that part of his anatomy; so, making a snap decision, he started to undo his trousers; and pulled down his underpants at the same time.

“Whoa, Spaceman!” Donna cried out and shielded her eyes. “Give a girl a chance to adjust to all that pale flesh at once.” Not that she hadn’t peeked first, mind you. You can’t cure curiosity. 

“You can talk,” he bit back. “You are exposing a great deal of freckles along with your pale skin.” 

An angry glare hit him. “Are you dissing my freckles?”

“No,” he cautiously replied as he risked looking at her flesh properly. A naked Donna had to be eyed with caution and consideration after all. 

“Good,” she huffed, and sat back down to curl up into a petulant ball on the wet rock, with her knees tucked under her chin like a garden gnome. A very embarrassed garden gnome. “You can stop staring at me now. The show’s over.” 

“Okay.” He sat down beside her, and placed his hands in his lap to cover the details. “Any suggestion as to what we do now?”

Her eyes lifted to his face, and then she frowned. “I suppose we skulk back to the Tardis without anyone hopefully seeing us.” 

“We’d see each other,” he pointed out, much to her annoyance.

“Then we’ll have to hold our clothing in front of us to spare our blushes,” she proposed.

He thought on that. “Wouldn’t doing that be a bit daft considering we’ve just seen each other naked?”

“Doesn’t mean we have to keep seeing each other,” came the retort.

“But you aren’t seeing the logic of this,” he tried to reason. “We now know, so the mystery is over. We could prance about without it causing us any problems.”

“You really are thick at times,” she muttered. “Don’t you get it? I don’t want you looking at me in the nude!”

“Why not?” he queried.

“Why do you think, dumbo?” she spat back. 

“Honestly, Donna; I want to know,” he insisted. “I mean, I understand the basic shyness and vulnerability aspect, but we should be able to transcend that with our friendship.”

“Look,” she began, “you may be proud of your lean physique, but I have nothing worth the effort of showing off.”

“Of course you do,” he scoffed.

“I don’t mean for ogling purposes,” she explained. “These attract their fair share of that sort of attention.” She emphasised her point by cupping her breasts. “But I was referring to the rest of me.”

“Yes, well,” he stammered; partially relieved and appalled that she was allowing him to look at her assets. “I see what you mean, but there is nothing wrong with the rest of you.”

“Oh give over!” she complained. “You’re just saying that to be kind and because we’re stuck like this.”

He shook his head. “No I’m not; I really don’t tend to do that.”

She snorted her disagreement whilst inwardly acknowledging the truth of his words. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll never be a beauty.”

“You really don’t see the real you,” he said with some incredulity. “I see nothing but beauty in you. It shines out.”

“Is this leading up to one of those ‘you have a lovely smile’ compliments?” she suspiciously asked, “because that implies you are bug ugly.”

He rolled his eyes in exasperation, and leant back to try and get more comfortable. “You could never be ugly. I know you won’t believe me when I say this, but you are stunning to look at, you are beautiful inside, and when you smile…”

She was intrigued now. “Yes?”

“…you light up my universe,” he finished, grinning broadly at her.

A flush crept over her skin, contrasting starkly with the coppery tones of her hair. “Daft Martian,” she mumbled in embarrassment. 

“Come on then.” He sat looking expectantly at her. “Is there anything good about me that you like?”

Oh dear! Had he said all that in an effort to fish for compliments? She wouldn’t put it passed him. “I thought you were sick of adoration by the time I joined you,” she commented. 

He surprised her by shifting position and edging nearer. “I was. But you don’t tend to do that sort of thing, so I’d genuinely like to know. What do you, Donna Noble, like about me?”

“Well I…” Her mouth had inadvertently gone completely dry, so she gulped as he loomed closer still. “I think you have nice eyes, and you always get told about your hair,” she hesitantly began.

“Am I too skinny?” he pondered.

Her eyes flicked over his bare chest, and she tried not to think about the size of something further down. “You don’t look so bad without your clothes on. I mean… I was expecting the Belsen look, but no, you’re not too skinny. That’s not to say that you couldn’t do with eating an extra sandwich or two.”

He smugly grinned at her words. These would be the most flattering remarks he was likely to get from her. But he couldn’t help laughing when she self-consciously swatted his arm.

“You’re too conceited for your own good,” she grouched.

“And you are too self-effacing,” he retorted, and playfully pulled her into his embrace. “Shall we throw caution completely into the wind and shower underneath the waterfall? It’d be a new experience for us both.”

“Why not,” she answered. “I’ve never done that before, and it always looks good when they do it in those shampoo adverts.” It would be without the orgasmic hair washing, obviously.

Both smiling like idiots, he got up and helped her stand up by his side. “What do you reckon it’ll be like?”

“Wet,” she simply jested. “I assume it won’t be as erotic as they make out.”

“Let’s find out,” he suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

Letting him take the lead, they both stepped under the gushing water and squealed with delight as they were pummelled. There was no way they could talk without getting a mouthful of water, but the experience was truly exhilarating. Spotting a gap by the rock face, she grabbed hold of him and dragged him partially out of the stream. “This is fantastic!” she exclaimed with delight. “Thank you!” And then she threw her arms around his shoulders to kiss him in thanks.

Up till that point he’d been grinning continuously, but he suddenly sobered. Was he angry with her? Would this be it and he’d demand that she leave him alone when she had only just decided that he was what she wanted in life; in all sorts of ways?

But he didn’t pull away from her. Instead he leaned in closer, ghosting his lips over hers as he wrapped his arms around her body. “Oh Donna,” he gasped out. “I have waited so long for this moment.”

It was on her lips to ask what exactly he had been waiting for when he closed the distance between them and kissed her in return; except it was a much slower kiss then hers had been. His kiss was tender, unhurried, and sexy. Yes, ‘sexy’ was definitely the word to describe it. Those lips of his danced and moulded themselves onto hers, moving with a flaming passion that ignited a deeply hidden desire. 

She opened her mouth to take a deeper breath and answer him, but he took her action as an invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue, gliding over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and sliding with her tongue in turn. 

They must have been making a heck of a noise with all their groans of delight but the sound of the rushing water covered all that and any declarations. But the firm press of his arousal told Donna quite clearly that he wanted her. And the truth was, she wanted him too; had done for ages. She had only held back because she thought he hadn’t been interested. Apparently he had been; very much so, judging by the possessive way his hands were exploring her body with tender caresses. 

It was she who eventually broke from their kisses to press her lower torso against him, enticing him to take things further. Not that it took a great deal of encouragement to get him to suckle on her flesh, causing her desire to spiral upwards. Then his hand was creeping downwards from where it rested on her bottom to smooth over her apex, and she widened her legs to invite his investigation. It was only fair that she pet him in return, so she placed her hand on him. He was fully erect. She took several minutes to enjoy the feel of its weight and length as she moved her hand along it. Thank goodness this part of him was as impressive as the rest of him; it had been remarkable when it was flaccid, although she was sure she would never have been disappointed with whatever he had. 

A silenced cry escape her as his fingers rubbed her so deliciously and his tongue suckled on a reachable nipple. She had never wanted him so much in her life; so she tugged him towards where she wanted him most. He immediately responded by removing his fingers and mouth from her and wrapped his hands around her thighs instead. Seconds later she was being lifted up and pressed against his body, with him at her entrance, seeking permission.

It was given by her passionately kissing him and wrapping her legs firmly around his hips. Within seconds he was sliding into her body and thrusting experimentally. He had placed one hand on the rock behind them so that she had something soft to rest her back against rather than the jagged surface, and they moved on each other, huffing out several grunts, groans and sighs. 

They took their time to build up the pace, enjoying every second as they continued to kiss deeply and passionately to enhance their bodies’ union. For her it could easily have gone on and on, but of course he could not last an eternity, so it did not shock her when his movements stilled and she felt him release his seed into her with tiny squeezes. 

Real life came flooding back then, making them stand to stretch tight muscles and rub stiffened limbs. But it didn’t dampen their mutual glee and satisfaction as they emerged from the thundering water.

“I don’t think we need to worry about being naked around each other anymore,” he remarked, and wasn’t surprised when she swatted his arm. So he pulled her close to kiss her temple in apology. “Thank you, my love,” he whispered.

She blushed. “We’d better grab our clothes and make for home after all that.”

“So we should,” he agreed. “But next time we’ll make love in the Jacuzzi, I think; it’ll be much more sensual and private.”

“Sensual?” she asked.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh yes,” he promised. 

It didn’t need any more to be said as he took hold of her hand and lead her away from the waterfall. 

Sitting by the rock pool watching them leave were two angustoons. “Did you see those two weird creatures?” one said to the other in low tones. “I think they might have both mated just now.”

“Did they?” the other one answered, deeply saddened. “That means we missed the mating dance.”

“Never mind; the water is particularly potent today. It shouldn’t be too long before another mating pair appears,” the first one said in consolation. 

So they settled themselves down to wait with their recording equipment to capture the next exclusive mating dance.


End file.
